


Cursed

by MrAnders



Series: The One With Vampires [4]
Category: Big Time Rush, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall goes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

“Did it work?”

Brown eyes meet green ones filled with concern as the bigger woman takes a deep breath. The mom would give her right arm to be having  _the_   _talk_ right now, instead of doing whatever it is she was doing right now. But no, life’s not easy on the Knights.

“I don’t know, I never cursed anyone before!”

The girl huff in frustration, throwing herself in the couch, feeling impotent for the first time in a long time. Her thoughts are interrupted thought, when a familiar voice rusher through the door. Only the voice, as the owner is standing outside the house, eyes wide in fear and what the younger Knight believes its pain, but she can never know for sure.

_“I turned Logie.”_

The words stand in the air for a couple of seconds, before someone invite the undead Knight in. The blonde doesn’t really know if it was his mother or his sister, but it really doesn’t matter. He look around at all the destruction from earlier and for a second he wonders how his mother is going to explain that.

He sat down at the couch near his sister, tears threatening to fall once again. He doesn’t know what happened to him, or why he suddenly feel bad for being a vampire, but he doesn’t care. Not at first. Not until he realizes that whatever it is, it could happen to Logan.

And then he is thorn.

It takes him a second before Kendall start thinking about what is best for Logan. Stay a vampire, with no conscience and free of guilt, or being doomed to a life of regret a pain, much like the one he is experiencing right now? He wonders how he would explain everything to the genius, how he would explain to the love of his life that he condemned him to a life of pain and sorrow? Because it was his fault.  _What is better for Logan?_  He thought, remembering at the moment he bit him. The moment he turned the brunette and took away everything he was. The moment yet to come in which he would hold the genius in his arms and apologize for condemning him to a life of pain and guilt.  _It would be better for him if I had never known him._

“We could curse him.”

The mom’s voice comes out as a whisper, as if she is searching for something to repair the broken heart of her undead son.  His eyes widen, not sure of what she means, but knowing it must be a good thing. Knowing it must be what returned him his consciousness.  He shakes his head slightly, trying to put away the thoughts of pain and sorrow he know that will be on the brunette’s head once they are done. Because he knows that it would be worse to do nothing. It’s almost as if he could hear his best friend’s voice in his head, saying that he would never forgive him if he let him become a killing machine.

But his hopes are taken away quickly, at the rushed tone of his baby sister.

“No!” the girl almost jumps from her spot in the couch, eyes widened in fear. “We cant!”

Both the older Knights look at her in confusion, and she takes a deep breath before proceeding with an explanation.

“Kendall,” she turns to her brother. “Would you be happy if we returned Logan’s soul?”

The blonde nods and the realization hits his mother, whose eyes instantly fill with tears as she steps back slightly. The vampire doesn’t understand a thing, looking at his mother with hoping eyes, almost as if he was silently praying. And then it hits him.

“If you ever achieve full happiness…” his mom starts, and she can’t bring herself to finish before the tears are streaming down her face.

“You gonna lose your soul.” Katie places a hand on her brother’s shoulder as he looks down, trying to find a way out of it.

“Then—” he starts, before looking up once again. “Then you curse me again!”

The girl just shook her head softly.

“Then Logan’s gonna lose his soul again.”

And that is when his whole world falls apart. The moment when he realizes that he and Logan will never be together again. He let the tears fall from his eyes once more as the younger Knight wrap her arms softly around him. He buries his face on the crook of her neck, feeling her fingers running through his hair as she tries her best to comfort him, even though both of them know that the one person that could comfort him is now a cold blooded killer.

And even though both of them know that Kendall wasn’t Kendall when he turned the brunette, both of them also know that it doesn’t really matter. The blonde will blame himself for that for the rest of his eternal afterlife.

And there is absolutely nothing anyone can do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as If I Could Turn Back Time.


End file.
